steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Adria
Adria is the ruler of the Ori Empire. Her mother is an Ori and her father is a Goa'uld, making her half Ori and half Goa'uld. However as the Ori are humans who evolved to the non-material plane of existance and the Goa'uld are a particular offshoot of humans living in symbiosis with a Goa'uld symbiote, her Ori nature nullifies the Goa'uld nature. Biography Early Life Adria was born on a Ha'tak mothership in the Avalon Galaxy in 48 841 GC, to a Goa'uld father and an Ori mother. Fearing the consequences of mixing with the creatures on the lower planes, her mother hid with her on a planet within the Goa'uld Empire while her father went to serve one of the minor Goa'uld Lords. Adria never spent more than a month per year with her father. He came to visit Adria and her mother quite often considering his position was not that high, making sure she never loses touch with him until he dies. Her father died in one of the first battles with the Ori fleet in 48 857 GC, and that proved to be a major turning point in her life. After the death of her father Adria started hiding her emotions. This along with several more changes in her life activated her Ori gene which caused her existance to be much more noticable on the non-material plane. The Ori were not happy with the local lords who ruled over sections of the Ori Empire, and saw a chance in Adria to finally unify the Empire and correct the mistakes that they have made in the past. As soon as they senced Adria they started communicating with her regulary, helping her through the process of activation of her hidden Ori potential. As time passed Adria started unlocking more and more abilities, until she was able to reach enlightenment in 48 855 GC. As she changed back to material human form she was no longer a child: instead she has changed into her material, adult human form. From this point forward she had all the abilities of the Ori race, including the ability to transofrm to her real non-material form of existance. The first thing Adria had to do in 48 858 GC is carry out a sentence on her mother. This tok place after a short trial on the non-material plane, where her mother was found guilty for several crimes one of which is interfearing with the lives of the mortals. The Ori wanted Adria to banish her from the non-material plane and 'lock' several of her Ori capabilities. However a non-material being must agree to limitation of it's power for it to be successful, but her mother agreed right away knowing that the alternative is much worse. By doing this Adria proved that she agrees with the Ori. However her mother still lives with her in the City of Light, with a limited memory of what happened. In the same year Adria was given the title of the Orici, ruler of the Ori Empire. The Patricians, local rulers in the Ancient Galaxy that were still loyal to the Ori accepted her as their ruler, so she spent the next time period expanding her empire, executing the corrupt Patricians and consolidating her rule. Aftermath When the rule of Origin in the Ancient Galaxy was secured, the Ori decided to use the fact that the Empire was ruled directly by one of their own. As they now knew nothing can go wrong with the ruler now, they decided to bring this security to other galaxies. Adria's first pick was the nerby Avalon Galaxy where she was born and most of the Alterans now lived in their material forms. Invasion of the Avalon Galaxy Using the Astra Porta(Stargate) network, Adria sent Supergate blocks through to a Stargate on planet P3Y-229. The blocks assembled into a huge Astra Porta(also called the Supergate) that were big enough for the Ori Warships. After that she collapsed the planet into a black hole that made sure the Warships could power this Supergate that was near it in order to return to the Ancient Galaxy almost instantaneously. Adria commanded the first wave made out of four Ori Warships. Just when they exited the Supergate the Warships were met by space ships of three major races adn several civilisations, some of which were at war with eachother but joined forces to repel the Ori invasion. Those races were the Goa'uld, the Tau'ri, Asgard and several minor civilisations of the galaxy. The Battle at the Supergate was very short, with the Goa'uld, the Tau'ri and the Asgard losing all of their ships. Only one Ha'tak Mothership of the Lucian Alliance managed to escape heavily damaged near the end of the battle. None of the Ori Warships suffered any meaningful damage, and they moved to attack the biggest strongholds of the Goa'uld Empire. This first battle is known Peace agreenment After a month of battling the Goa'uld who were the biggest threat in the Avalon Galaxy and therefore the main focus of the Ori Empire, one of the Goa'uld System Lords attempted to use a chance to take Adria as a host. His plan failed, and System Lord Zeus called for an emergency meeting with Adria. On this meeting Adria agreed to a ceasefire, and then started focusing the attacks on the Tau'ri. Soon the Asgard, Tau'ri and the remaining civilisations wanted to join the peace talks, but Adria only agreed to a list of protected planets that will not be attacked or converted to Origin. The peace with the Goa'uld Empire quickley turned into an alliance, due to efforts of System Lord Zeus and Adria's willingness to make an exeption for her own, as she was also, as far as matter is concerned, part Goa'uld. This alliance assured the domminance of the Goa'uld in the Avalon Galaxy, as the Ori Empire withdrew, taking all the converted followers with them to the Ancient Galaxy. Today Today Adria rules without opposition in the Ancient Galaxy. She declared the Book of Origin a ruling phylosophy that grants her absolute power. She also introduced several new positions in the hierarchy to help her rule over the humans in her Empire while guiding them towards the next plane of existance. She is currently working on spreading the philosophy of Origin to other civilisations. Homanoid societies encountered by the Ori are given a choice: accept the teachings of Origin and Adria as the Orici, or be destroyed. From burning villages to destroying entire planets, the subjects of the Orici can see how lucky they are that Adria doesn't show them this side of her when they make mistakes. Some of the people started calling her "Hammer of the gods" due to the swift and brutal destruction of all non-human civilisations she encountered and everyone who opposes the teachings of Origin. Appearance Adria's real, non-material form can not be seen on the material plane of existance. However, when in her material human form she has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Adria always has the Pendant of the Orici around her neck. She is 165cm tall, has 55 kilograms and a breast size 34A. Her body is slim and she mostly wears darker colored clothes. As an Ori she is immortal and doesn't age. Although she can take practicaly any material form, thanks to the laws she introduced she can't take a form of a human child. Those laws protect the youngest in the Empire from both physical harm and manipulation, while at the same time forbidding anyone from using children to manipulate others. The Orici has many outifts for diferent occasions. For war, her favorite suit is black leathered cupped costume with metal shoulder caps, black leather pants and black leather gloves. In general, most of her clothes are made from black leather, as this has always signaed a high status within the Empire. Personality The most well known personality trait of Adria is her playfulness. She is very kind and playful, even charming when she interracts with those under her rule. Even when her subjects make a mistake, if that was not inentional, she is very forgiving. The humans under Adria's rule only see her arrogant, cruel side when she deals with other societies. 'Abilities and powers' Adria has all the abilities and powers of the Ori race. Many of them are considered to be 'superhuman', but are in fact just the benefit of evolution. Not all powers of the Ori race are known, and even if they were to use all of them on the material plane the material beings would probably not know how to describe or even sense/notice what happened. Some of the abilities and powers that Adria was seen using are: *Taking solid form, the form of energy or the Spectral form *Moving from the material plane of existance to the non-material plane of existance or just turning invisible *Making matter burn with or without the consequences of burning *Manipulating matter and natural elements *Teleporting matter and non-matter from and to anywhere and traveling through space in any form without a need for a protective suit *Creating things out of nothing(eg. food, buildings, planets, etc.) *Manipulating the senses of the material creatures(aka. selecting who can see/hear/sense something or someone) *Reading the mind of inteligent creatures and psychically communicating with any material or non-material being *Controling the dreams of material beings, as well as possesing their physical body with or without their awareness *Sharing her essence with the mortal beings(which is physically pleasing to them) *Helping material beings on the lower planes evolve to the non-material plane of existance *Healing and ressurecting material beings with her psychic powers *Hurting and killing material beings with her psychic powers *Projecting energy from her hands See Also: * The Ori Empire * Chaya Sar * Doci * Tomin * Zeus Category:Ori Category:Person Category:Leader Category:Ori Citizen